shinobifandomcom-20200213-history
Shin Uzumaki
'Character First Name'EditEdit ((Shin)) 'Character Last Name'EditEdit ((UZumaki)) 'IMVU Username'EditEdit (( Blake2111.)) 'Nickname (optional)'EditEdit (( Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the rp. )) 'Age'EditEdit (( 12 )) 'Date of Birth'EditEdit (( 21/01 )) 'Gender'EditEdit ((Male )) 'Ethnicity'EditEdit ((N/A )) 'Height'EditEdit ((4'10)) 'Weight'EditEdit (( 90lbs)) 'Blood Type'EditEdit ((A, ...)) 'Occupation'EditEdit (( Ninja )) 'Scars/Tattoos'EditEdit 'Affiliation'EditEdit (Konohagakure) 'Relationship Status'EditEdit Taken 'Behaviour'EditEdit Determined,never gives up 'Nindo (optional)'EditEdit ((What is your characters catchphrase? If nothing yet, and the people of your village do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) ("Heh") 'Summoning'EditEdit ((Summoning has to be taught to you unless you're a Jounin or higher. Nothing too big or fancy for Tier 1. Can go a little crazy at Tier 2. And Tier 3 allows for big beasts and monsters alike.) 'Bloodline/Clan'EditEdit ((Your Clan or Family and information about them, if you are making a new clan it must have a Clan Page written about it using the Clan Templateand it must be approved by multiple sources and figures.)) 'Ninja Class 'EditEdit ((Genin)) 'Element One'EditEdit (( Wind,)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. ) 'Element Two'EditEdit (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) 'Advanced Nature'EditEdit (( Only possible at Tier 2 or above, also your advanced nature must be approved by your Kage.)) 'Weapon of choice'EditEdit (Katana. I use it because it was the very first weapon I got and that's what makes it precious to me.) 'Databook'EditEdit 'Chakra colour'EditEdit ((Blue.)) 'Projectile Weapons Inventory'EditEdit Shuriken,Kunai knife, Paper bombs Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List'EditEdit Clone_Technique (Link to the custom jutsu, or the naruto wikia. And list the rank of your jutsu behind it. if there'no given rank then ask daretobereal2 and he'll personally give it to you. If you see something on the bio of someone ele with a rank, that doesnt have a rank on the naruto wikia, then you can use that ofcourse.) 'Allies'EditEdit ((Your village / allied villages and ofcourse individuals you consider your allies.)) 'Enemies'EditEdit (Your enemies, rivals or bullies.) 'Background Information'EditEdit (Shin Uzumaki was born in the village Hidden in the leaves also known as Konoha. He never knew his parents so was taken care of by his god father. A few years later his god father passed away and Shin was now old enough to join the Konoha academy which he joined and made some friends and learnt a lot of things. His best friend being Ryo Yagami. A few months went by and Shin graduated from the academy at the age of 11 years of age and became a Genin. At the Graduation he met the Hokage Obito Uchiha who presented him with his Konoha headband. That day was one of Shin's happiest days of his life but to make it even better was if his parent were there to see him on his journey to become one of the strongest ninja in the whole village.,) Categories: